Tonneau covers mounted on pickup trucks beds are common. Tonneau covers are generally used to help contain and/or conceal goods in the truck bed and to protect the goods from weather. Various designs of tonneau covers are available. For example U.S. Pat. No. Re.33,790 to Huber and U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,151 to Fellenestein describe tonneau covers as having hard and rigid covers over the pickup truck beds. Such covers can be heavy and difficult to manipulate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,783,112 and 5,067,766 to Lovaas describe telescoping tonneau covers. These tonneau covers include a forward panel and a rearward panel, where the rearward panel is telescopically received under the forward panel. These tonneau covers do not move upwardly to expose the pickup truck bed.